


Мохнатый спецназ

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Без кота – жизнь не та.





	Мохнатый спецназ

Дождь лил как из ведра. Брок помянул по матушке, батюшке и прочим родственникам гнусную погоду, но вышел из машины и рванул в магазин. Сигареты закончились, а домашний запас почему-то всегда очень быстро исчезал. Баки гордо заявлял, что он только иногда балуется, поэтому сам не заморачивался пополнением. Как всегда, в процессе покупки вспомнилось, что надо бы прихватить любимых хлопьев Стива, и сочные красные яблоки не помешают, а еще горячие булочки с корицей точно порадуют Баки, поэтому из магазина Брок выходил нагруженный двумя пакетами, и пока возился, подпирая их коленом и открывая багажник, услышал тонкий жалобный плач. Брок вздохнул, он уже был мокрый насквозь, так что хуже явно не будет. Сгрузил пакеты в машину. И, достав пистолет, пошел к подворотне, откуда неслись рвущие сердце звуки.

– Кто здесь? Не бойтесь, я хочу помочь.

Ответа не последовало, но тоненькое «И-и-и-ууу» прозвучало совсем отчаянно. Брок включил фонарик на телефоне и зашарил лучом света по сторонам.

– Ах ты ж. Вот черт.

Домой Брок возвращался уже спустя два часа. Он ярко представлял себе, как будет улыбаться Стив, а Баки изведет его подколками. Вообще, разговоры об этом частенько возникали в последнее время, но кто бы сомневался, что именно Броку подфартит стать исполнителем фантазий. В магазине круглосуточной клиники «Ваш любимец», недавно открытой глубоко беременной миссис Поттс-Старк, он купил целую кучу всего «самого необходимого». Многочисленные приобретения пришлось оставить в машине, жаль, что булочки уже остыли, но первым делом надо доставить домой ценный груз. Груз был уже осмотрен врачами, и экспресс-анализы показали, что кроме блох и небольшой анемии от недоедания, других проблем нет. Блохи, впрочем, были тут же изгнаны каким-то чудо-шампунем – «Старк Индастриз» в любой области изготовляла самую лучшую продукцию. Вымытый сюрприз оказался весьма пушист и вид имел очень презентабельный.

***

Открыв дверь, Брок решил сразу идти в наступление, поэтому, громко крикнув: «Стив, Баки, поздравляю – у нас мальчик», – решительно прошел в гостиную. Увиденная там картина вызвала только одну мысль: «И почему я не удивлен?». Два здоровых, мощных мужика, одним своих видом наводившие ужас на злодеев всех мастей, лежали на полу и завороженно наблюдали за двумя мохнатыми комочками. Крохотные котята, один угольно-черный, второй дымчато-серый, сосредоточенно пили молоко из большой тарелки. Причем черный, для верности, чтоб не отняли, даже влез туда передними лапками. Баки повернулся и, оценив оттопырившийся пуловер, заявил:

– Давай, показывай приобретение.

Брок достал ярко-рыжего, сонного котенка.

– Вот. Решил не отставать от общественности.

– Можно подумать, ты знал.

– Я чувствовал.

– Какой хорошенький! Прямо солнышко, – голосом восторженной школьницы произнес несокрушимый Капитан Америка. – Неси скорее сюда, он же голодный.

– Не голодный. Его уже покормили в клинике.

– В какой клинике?

– Детище Пеппер.

– Брок, тебя к Старку можно затащить только в бессознательном состоянии, – вскинул брови Баки.

– Так то меня. А это ребенок, хоть и кошачий. Нужно было сразу проверить, вдруг у него какая-то нуждающаяся в срочном лечении инфекция.

Стив и Баки посмотрели друг на друга и, синхронно произнеся: «Мы идиоты», – тут же подскочили.

***

Пока все увеличившееся вдвое семейство ехало на осмотр (Санни одного дома решено было не оставлять), все делились историями своих находок.

– Я мусор пошел выносить, – рассказывал Стив, почесывая пузико спящего на нем Смоуки. – Открыл контейнер, а там он. Какая тварь могла так поступить? Встретил бы – руки сломал.

– Ого, какой грозный наш Капитан, – хмыкнул Баки. – А мне Chertyonok жизнь спас. Расслабился я с вами, невнимательный стал. Чуть не наступил на мину. Там, конечно, сложно было заметить, все завалено. Уже ногу занес, шагая, и тут он бежит, а за ним свора собак. Он прямо на меня залез, вцепился в куртку, сердечко так и колотится. Я псов шуганул очередью, ребята подбежали на выстрелы, Джексон как раз со сканером, он-то и завопил, что тут полно мин. Так что, у меня кот – боевой товарищ, а мы своих не бросаем.

Всяческие процедуры времени заняли много, домой вернулись уже глубокой ночью. Все единодушно согласились, что котам в спальне не место, и Брок решительно не понимал, как так вышло, что на нем, сдавленном с боков горячими телами, вольготно раскинувшись, сопели три мохнатых нахала.

– Ну почему именно на мне? – возмущенно шипел Брок.

– Чувствуют командирский авторитет, – улыбался Стив.

– А если мы их раздавим во сне?

– Кошки умные создания, когда я был мелкий, мы с сестрами втроем спали на одной кровати, – отвечал Баки. – И у нас тоже был котенок, никто его не раздавил.

– Я отказываюсь заниматься сексом в присутствии детей.

– Брок, ну только на одну ночь. Они на новом месте, им страшно.

– Ладно, но завтра выселяем. Зря мы, что ли, каждому отдельную лежанку купили.

Котята предпочитали спать все втроем, пока размеры каждого не превысили площадь лежанки.

– Берут пример с папочек, – шутил Баки.

– Такими темпами для них скоро кровать покупать придется, – ворчал Брок. – Ты им, часом, сыворотки в еду не добавляешь? Это не коты, а бегемоты какие-то.

Вес раскормленных до невероятных размеров «котомонстров» особенно чувствовался, когда они приходили к хозяевам на ежевечерний ритуал топтания и облизывания. Причем, Броку доставалось от всех троих.

– Ты же самый ответственный, всегда следишь, чтобы еды было полно в запасе, никогда не забываешь их покормить, вот они и любят тебя больше всех, «мамочка», – улыбался Стив.

***

Случившаяся через год совершенно невероятная ситуация быстро стала практически легендой в Щ.И.Т.е. Очередной чокнутый гений решил захватить «живые резервуары» с сывороткой. Расслабленные и полностью обнаженные после жаркого раунда, к тому же слегка заторможенные газом, пущенным по вентиляции, Брок, Стив и Баки подскочили от истошных воплей из гостиной. Обрушившиеся на незваных гостей десятикилограммовые яростные меховые бестии, полосующие лица острыми когтями, стали сюрпризом и дали хозяевам время вооружиться. В потасовке Баки больше всего боялся, как бы не пострадали его «малыши», и выстреливший в Chertyonka бандит лишился головы в самом прямом смысле. Пока раненного в бедро кота оперировали, «папаши» почти тряслись от ужаса у двери операционной. Дома его сразу отнесли в хозяйскую спальню. Chertyonok лежал на любимом месте – подушке Брока, а Смоуки и Санни облизывали пострадавшего и не отходили от него ни на шаг.

– Вот смотрю я на них и думаю, – сказал Брок. – Просто вылитые мы.

– А я говорил – у меня боевой кот. Уверен, это он тренировал остальных, – произнес Баки, обнимая Брока.

– Правильно говорят, без кота – жизнь не та, – констатировал Стив, заключая в объятия обоих своих любимых.

**Author's Note:**

> Санни (Sunny англ. – Солнышко)  
> Смоуки (Smokey англ. – Дымок)


End file.
